Exectieria Loud
|image1=87102654-2334-4EBE-94D9-9BF07185F197.jpeg |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Creepypasta'' Dragon Ball The Loud House |creator=User:SmashingRewind |full_name=Exectieria Loud |alias(es)=DarkFairy Lana.EXE |birthplace=Creepypasta Orphanage |residence=.EXE Family Household |species=Demon Hybrid |age=6,000 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown }} Exectieria Loud, also known as Lana.EXE, is a fan character designed by SmashingRewind. resides in the Creepypasta and The Loud House universes. Lana.EXE is a "Lost Episode" cousin of Lana, being a demon-human hybrid. Lana.EXE was born in an orphanage and was adopted by Sonic.EXE and Sally.EXE. When she obtained the Blanco and Cosmic form, she became the very essence of evil and corruption itself. This god lives in its own realm and is far more powerful than Zalgo. This entity can mold avatars of its consciousness to interact with the multiverse around her. While each version of Lana is weaker than her true self, it's a necessary handicap as if this god were to leave the realm, it could shatter the laws of reality, ending time and space as we know it! Lana.EXE look likes Lana Loud but with black and red eyes. In addition, she also has black horns. Lana.EXE is tomboyish, dark, cruel, creepy and absolutely loves disgusting things, just like the regular Lana Loud. *'Superhuman Characteristics:' The levels of strength, speed or stamina significantly exceed what is theoretically feasible for a regular person. *'Teleportation:' The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. *'Bloody Claws:' Make her claws filled with blood while slashing her victims *'Kefka Laugh:' Laugh just like Kefka but in a higher pitch. *'Mental Torture:' A scare tactic for other people who haven’t been on something scary. *'Ki Manipulation:' The manipulation of a natural energy coursing within the body. *'Ki Blasting:' Blasts streams or balls of Ki from her body *'Plot Manipulation:' The ability to control the plot itself. Examples include altering the plot, creating/destroying stories, and changing speech bubbles. *'Apocalyptic Powers:' Powers that bring devastation and/or unleash the apocalypse/apocalyptic forces *'Telepathy:' Mentally receive and/or transmit information *'Dark and Light Magic:' Controls the powers of light and dark *'Reality Corruption:' Corrupt the laws of physics *'Reality Warping:' Create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it. (Godly Tier: User(s) Reality warping powers are so effective and powerful they could functionally warp reality on a Megaverse scale (Group of Multiverses) or even rarely a Omniverse scale which makes them seem as if they are a "Omnipotent" deity in power and in some regards they habe limitless reality warping abilities.) *'Shapeshifting:' Transform and reshape the form of one's body *'Omniscience:' Know absolutely anything and everything infinitely *'Omnipresence:' Be everywhere at once *'Invulnerability:' Be immune to all forms of physical damage *'Size-shifting:' Manipulate the size of target *'Superhuman Strength:' Be stronger than what is naturally possible. *'Telekinesis:' Manipulate objects and matter with their mind. *'Omnipotent ' *'Invisibility:' Render oneself unseen to the naked eye *'Regeneration:' Heal rapidly from any physical injury *'Possession:' Inhabit the body of a living being *'Sonic.EXE': Lana.EXE’s adopted father *'Sally.EXE:' Lana.EXE’s adopted mother *'Lana Loud:' Half-cousin *'DarkFairy:' She met DarkFairy when DarkFairy liked SmashingRewind and Lana.EXE *'MaceyWitchHunter' *'M1ssRa1nb0w' *'Goku Black' *'Pennywise' *'Losers Club' *'Monochrome Kitty' *'Monochrome Macey' *Feats: **Beaten Bill Cipher **One-Shot Asriel Dreemurr **Survived Beerus’ Hakai **Beaten SMG4-Verse **Beaten Jiren **Beaten Zalgo **Beaten Barney.EXE **Beaten The Wattersons with her family. **Beaten Lord English **Beaten Error!Sans **Beaten Dankspine Sonic with her Blanco Form. **Erasing the Memeverse. **In her Super Saiyan 11 and 12 Forms, she was able to counter everything such as Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, and even the plot itself **Was Able to erased SCP 682 out of existence with her Super Saiyan 9 Form **Defeated SCP 001 with her Super Saiyan 10 Form **Defeated One Above All and The Presence also in Super Saiyan 12 *Her Reality Warping is at Godly Level meaning that she can literally destroy the omniverse. 87102654-2334-4EBE-94D9-9BF07185F197.jpeg|Lana,EXE Base 88C34FFE-7867-4C77-821E-3A1BCD4B23D9.jpeg|Lana,EXE Blanco Super Saiyan 4.jpeg|Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 2.jpeg|Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 10.jpeg Super Saiyan 11.jpeg Super Saiyan 12.jpeg Super Saiyan 9.jpeg 2CF2250E-FAE4-4CEA-9C9B-AA71C8E0443E.png|Cosmic Lana.EXE Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:SmashingRewind's characters Category:Female characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Hybrids Category:Reality warpers Category:Psychic characters Category:Characters who can change form Category:Umbrakinetic characters Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters related to canon characters Category:The Loud House characters Category:Bad characters Category:Frightening characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Dragon Ball characters